Vodka de Vainilla
by ValoTheBlackSheep
Summary: Luego de BEGA por fin Boris, Ivan, Kai, Sergei y Yuriy son libres para vivir sus vidas. Pero los años lejos de la sociedad les complica el  adaptarse a sus nuevas vidas y a nuevas relaciones que deben establecer. OC a futuro, historia en progreso :  .


Mi primera historia por aquí :D intentare dar lo mejor, prometo terminar de escribirla de aquí a dos meses más para poder ir subiendo de a poco. Que tan largo va a ser? Ni idea, ya veremos.

Las revisiones serian geniales para saber quienes están leyendo (:

Habra OC, pero no tipo con perfil de los OC detallando histéricamente cada aspecto de ellos, de hecho por esa estupida manía q algunas personas tienen es que escribo este fic ¬¬ si no tienes vida no pienses q reinventándote a ti y a tus amigos en un mundo con personajes ficción te dará una (bitch mode on xD yeah)

Utilizare los nombre originales pero dejare los que ya conocemos como apodos, aquí dejo la lista

Tala : Yuriy Ivanov

Ian : Ivan Papov

Bryan : Boris Kusnetsov

Spencer: Sergei Petrov

Boris : Borcloff (D: )

**Personajes :** Boris, Ivan, Kai, Sergei y Yuriy.

**OC:** a medida que se requieran.

**Resumen:** Los sucesos relatados ocurren luego de un año luego de BEGA, de cómo la vida del equipo ruso fue luego de ello. Cinco jóvenes intentando encajar en el mundo cotidiano, encontrando su camino con alegrías y tropiezos, ahora que estan por su cuenta.

Beyblade ni sus personajes me pertenecen, aquella atribución corresponde a Takao Aoki. El desarrollo de la historia es de mi autoria.

Esta historia ha sido redactada sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Prólogo

Moscú se movía en su frenético ritmo, inclusive en esta gélida noche de otoño donde el viento comenzaba a retomar su característica inclemencia contra cualquier zona de piel expuesta a la intemperie. Esa sensación del frío acariciando mi rostro solo lograban traer a mi los recuerdos de mi niñez y adolescencia encerrado en aquella abadía. Sentado en pequeño sillón en la terraza envuelto en una manta y con un tazón de café en la mano solo podía agradecer a que esa etapa de mi vida ya había terminado, que ahora era libre de tomar mis propias decisiones en mi vida.

Luego del incidente con BEGA la verdad salia a la luz tras la caída de Boris siendo investigado por la policía bajo las acusaciones de fraude, malversación de fondos y asociación ilícita. Esta investigación los llevo a la abadía encontrando los archivos y expedientes sobre todo lo que ocurría en la abadía derrumbando así la falsa fachada de centro de acogida para menores en riesgo social. Se supo todo, los entrenamientos exhaustivos, los maltratos físicos y psicológicos, las pésimas condiciones en las que vivíamos día a día e inclusive los experimentos realizados en nosotros para potencia nuestras habilidades.

Parecía irreal de que se había hecho justicia. Se agregaron más acusaciones para Borcloff e inclusive Voltaire fue llevado a juicio por ser la mente de todo lo ocurrido. Ambos pasarían lo que les quedaba de vida en la cárcel, además de que Voltaire tubo que pagarnos una indemnización a los cuatro por ser a los que realizaron experimentos genéticos.

- Hey, esta lista la cena.

No me había percatado de que Boris había salido a la terraza.

- Voy en seguida, gracias.

- ¡Dile al gruñón de afuera que traiga su trasero acá ahora! ¡Me muero de hambre!

- ¡Ian! Que ya va hombre, ten paciencia.

Seguí a Boris camino a la cocina que estaba inundada de un delicioso aroma.

- ¿A quien le decías gruñón enano?

- A ti, no ves que Sergei ha hecho strogonoff.

- Ya ¿y que?

- ¡Es el especial de pollo!

- Tienes un problema con el pollo – señalo Boris.

- Cada uno se sirve, Ivan el terrible de último – de pronto Sergei nos entrego a Boris y a mí un plato, cuando se lo iba a entregar a Ivan lo levantó por arriba de la cabeza de este.

- Muy gracioso idiota, dame eso.

Mientras cenábamos veía a los que recién ahora luego de tantos años juntos volvía a considerar mis amigos. Una vez así fue, mucho tiempo a tras cuando recién habíamos llegado, antes de que las cosas ya no fueran divertidas, antes de que el primer invierno en la abadía llegara, antes de que Kai se fuera, antes de las primeras agujas, antes que se llevaran lo humano de mi y de ellos. Antes, cuando éramos niños.

- ¿Kai? – pregunté a Sergei.

- Salio hace como una hora, le dije que volviera pronto por la cena pero no creo que haya escuchado.

Durante el colegio fue fácil evitar todo lo ocurrido en su pasado tanto con su abuelo, la abadía y sus padres ya que estaba en un internado lejos, pero luego de terminar no soportaba estar en la mansión, de modo que decidió probar suerte en Rusia para vivir sin los fantasmas de su pasado tan de cerca.

Ahora solo podía sonreír. Sí, sonreír, por fin era libre y lo más importante, no estaba solo.

* * *

Quiero por lo menos saber si a alguien le interesa que siga :D Gracias por leer ~


End file.
